


nothing fucks with my baby

by aryasbadbenergy



Series: arya x gendry week 2020 [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deja Vu, F/M, Reincarnation, arya x gendry week 2020, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasbadbenergy/pseuds/aryasbadbenergy
Summary: gendry lives in misery as his lover dies and reincarnates century after centuryday five: dèjá vu
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: arya x gendry week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862914
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	nothing fucks with my baby

****

**Nothing fucks with my baby  
Nothing can get a look in on my baby  
Nothing fucks with my baby  
Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing  
  
If I was born as a blackthorn tree**

**I'd wanna be felled by you  
**

**Held by you**

**Fuel the pyre of your enemies**

**NFWMB ~ Hozier**

“Wait, hold on a second, I totally just got dèjá vu,” Arya laughs. “I feel like I know you. Do you go to Riverrun?” 

Gendry shakes his head. He had visited a few times, but that wasn’t the cause of Arya’s memories.

“Wylla, come on! We’re gonna miss the party!” Her friend calls. 

“Okay, I’m coming,” she shouts back. “Well, it was really cool meeting you, Gendry,” she smiles at him and gives him a nod. “I hope I see you around sometime.” 

“Yeah, good meeting you, too… _Arya_.” He whispers her name to himself after she turns around. She had had all sorts of names since they first met. Arya, Cat, Mercy, to name a few, and now Wylla. 

He’s met her hundreds of times since the Red Woman turned him, and every meeting makes him ache for their first meeting. 

She had disguised herself as a boy and Gendry stopped some of the other boys from picking on her. He found her a bit annoying at first, but she grew on him. Arya was his best friend until the Red Woman found him and took him as prisoner. She turned him into a monster like herself, and stole him from Arya. 

Arya died at the Battle of Winterfell years later after they had finally been reunited. He told her the truth and she told him that it didn’t scare her. They made love in the forge that night and Gendry thought maybe he could feel something again, but she died almost as soon as the feeling found him. 

He spent years in misery, hoping maybe someone would find out and have him burned, but no one did. And then he had a feeling that Arya was alive again. He followed the feeling to Braavos and found her living as a girl named Cat. Gendry spent years learning to speak Braavosi before he spoke to her. She didn’t remember him and told him to never step foot in her house again.

That wasn’t his worst life with Arya. 

He found her beyond the Wall next, a Wildling woman who drove her spear into his heart when he told her the truth. 

Sadly, it didn’t kill him, but he left her alone for the rest of that life. 

She was in the Riverlands next, and remembered Nymeria better than him. Nymeria snarled and growled at him, but Arya had been intrigued by the mysterious man. He waited until she had fallen in love with him before he told her the truth, and she begged him to turn her so she didn’t forget him again. 

Gendry refused. 

And on and on it went for centuries, some lives Arya loved him, and some lives she wanted him dead, but he still treasured every moment he spent with her. 

Even if he had spent the last fourteen centuries doing nothing but loving her. 


End file.
